Episode 2463
Mikey Episode Number: 2463 Date: Monday, April 4, 1994 Sponsors: Q, T, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Raisins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: "Say the Word" with Guy Smiley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids the story of "Numberella". In the story, Numberella does not have a number to wear to the Prince's party, as numbers 1 through 20 have already been taken. The Count shows up as Numberella's Fairy Countfather and gives her the number 21, which amazes everybody at the party, particularly the Prince, as they have never seen such a number before. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Helen Reddy sings "Wonder Child." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A blue man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains that “Q” starts the word “quarter.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his Rubber Duckie don't want to play with Bert, who sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me". But after the song, it was revealed that Ernie and Rubber Duckie were playing hide and seek with Bert, much to his delight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|On stage, Gordon, Luis and Linda say "DANGER" in their own ways. David doesn't listen and take the brunt of some pratfalls that send him off the stage |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Raposo: Stop! (kids dancing) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Question Song" with Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ants Carry the Letter Q Up Hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Energy Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Pigs in Space: Weight Problems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter has an electric train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's bats are upset; he always gets to count, but the bats don't. The Count decides to let the bats count all of the Counts, while the Count counts all the bats... but there's only one Count. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Anything Muppets sing "Mahna Mahna" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy Alphabet (male chorus shouts each letter) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit explains the importance of listening, using the Two-Headed Monster as an example. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. We then fade to David holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide